


【Hummeus】【授权翻译】take his reward

by latelemon



Series: Take Me [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: BDSM, Dirty Talk, M/M, 主人与奴隶, 指交, 肛交, 舔肛, 项圈, 高潮限制
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 03:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5951820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latelemon/pseuds/latelemon





	【Hummeus】【授权翻译】take his reward

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [take his reward](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3653421) by [scionavarielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scionavarielle/pseuds/scionavarielle). 



“快疯了”大概是对Marco现在状态的最好描述。好吧，不是“快疯了”，叫“很恼火”更妥当。那个，不管用啥词儿吧，反正他现在就是心情糟透了，而几乎每个人都知道不要去招惹这样的Marco。你要是问，为什么他现在情绪这么糟糕？答案很简单。  
他们赢了比赛，得到了他们所需要的三分。他们表现得很不错，虽然没能发挥到最佳，可是的确很不错。尽管从Jogi的脸色来看，Marco知道在下一场国家队比赛到来前每个人都还得刻苦地训练。不过，好消息是Marco没有受伤。他的支持者们已经取笑够了这一点，还制作了许多关于他不受伤的图片之类。他对此也挺高兴，不过现在并不是讨论这个的好时候。  
他心情糟透了的原因很简单。接受完采访回来时，他对即将发生的一切既欣喜又兴奋，结果房间里却空无一人。Mats不见踪影，连Christoph也不在。伐开心，Marco打算在房间里等着，想想还是算了，因为他不想被Christoph发现他在这里。他重重叹了口气，打算回自己的房间。  
回到房间的时候，Mesut——他当晚的室友——看向他。挑高了眉，Mesut开口问道：“你还好吧？”Marco慢吞吞地点了点头，径直跳上床去，右脸贴上柔软的床铺。“那个，你要是在找Mats的话，我看到他和Christoph一起出去了。”  
这句话像一道闪电般击中了Marco。他早该看出来的，从那些被偷拍到的Mats和Christoph在一起的照片，从他俩怎么和Benni还有Max一起出去玩就初见端倪。Marco不是不喜欢Christoph。不，恰恰相反，他挺喜欢那孩子的，并且相信每个郭嘉队队友都是这么想的。那孩子很可爱，独树一帜，非常可爱。哦，Marco提过那孩子还有个非常诱人的屁股吗？是的，敢打赌好些家伙都幻想过深埋进那样浑圆的屁股里是什么感觉。见鬼，连Marco也幻想过把老二操进他里面。  
但他并不是要分享的那个人，所以他相信这也不是一件能分享的事儿。他也想过来段非1V1的关系，比如3P或者更多人一起来，想想就辣的不行，他没法把这些念头从脑海中抹去。但是，他和Mats，到现在都也只是新手。他还没有感受过Mats的另一面呢，也不觉得现在就来点非常规的玩法是好主意。  
“你怎么没和Sami一起？”Marco在床的那一头咕哝道，回过身，就看到中场的脸红了。于是他咧嘴笑了。“啊，你们已经有打算了吧，我猜？”  
Mesut迟疑地点点头。很明显他尴尬的很。“是呢，要出去一会儿，如果你还好的话？”他又问了一遍这个问题，来确认留下小金毛一个人在这儿要不要紧。  
Marco点点头。“嗯，一个人也不会挂的啦。”他竭力露出最闪亮的笑容，却因为还保持着躺姿，脸有点难受。“Mes，”他又一次唤着中场的名字，“你是说Mats和Christoph一起出去了？我以为Christoph是想和Manu共度良宵呢？”  
那孩子和门卫是一对儿几乎已是众所周知的秘密了。不管他们多想掩饰，可那显而易见的绯红，那些窃窃私语，那些温柔爱抚，一切的指向都再清楚不过了。  
“啊哈，以为他们会干一架吗？不清楚。也许是看到了那张兔女郎的海报？或者是拜仁输给了门兴？”Mesut耸耸肩，Marco就知道他不想再继续这个话题了。  
显然，不管Marco对周遭一切再不上心，也意识到这对爱侣间的气氛有多诡异了。太压抑了。也许是因为那个吧，Marco叹了口气。道出最后一声再见，Mesut就走了出去。听见门关上的响声，Marco知道他现在又一个人了。他躺回床上，掏出手机，浏览着APP列表。在投入地玩了一会儿糖果大爆险后，他被难在了那里，于是懒得再继续下去。他关掉游戏，想找点别的做做。他浏览了一番推特上的粉丝们对他没受伤表示出的莫大的欣慰后，打开了Instagram。  
他的嘴张大了，眼睛也瞪大了，就仿佛随时会炸裂一样。他摸了摸屏幕，确认不是自己的幻觉。屏幕上，名为“aussenrist15”的账号贴了一张照片，主角正是他找了一整天的人——以及他的室友。照片是在宾馆中的某处拍的，Marco意识到。也许是在大厅——又或是在房间？Marco四下看看，摇了摇头。不，看起来不像。  
Marco克制住想把那只无辜的手机砸掉的冲动，最后还是把它放回了桌上。是不是从一开始这就只是他的痴心妄想——Mats并不想跟他来段粗野的关系，或者那人只是个以看他受折磨为乐的混蛋虐待狂？是啊，也许就是后者吧。但那并不是Marco想要的那种，虐待狂。  
胡思乱想让Marco脑袋发疼。意识到这并没有什么卵用，他又把手机拿回来。他需要找个人聊聊天，因此没过一会儿，他就拨了那个熟记于心的号码。  
Lewy的名字出现在屏幕上。他知道波兰人已经踢完比赛了，从时间上看。时间已在不知不觉中飞逝而去，而Marco很恼火自己还什么都没干呢。  
第三次终于打通了，Marco听到一声——  
那是……呻吟？  
“操——噢，Marco，嗨，呃。”  
对于电话那头发生了什么，一个念头在Marco脑中一闪而过，但他只是想跟人聊聊天而已。“嘿，Lewy，你还好吧？”他试图委婉地发问。  
“是——的——操！Woj。嗯哼，是，是的，我很好！天！”  
“真不敢想象，你们在做这事的时候还能接电话。”Marco呻吟出声，单手扶额。他坐起来，靠着床头板。  
“抱歉，Woj只是——哦我的天哪，Marco，我——我等会儿——我等会儿打给你——”  
“他会打给你的，在不那么忙着吸我的鸡巴的时候。”Marco确信藏在这话后面的是一个怎样的笑容，于是他直截了当地挂掉了电话。好吧，至少他们中有一个在被“好好关照”呢。他的手机再一次被冷落在那儿。  
也许是愤怒，也许是沮丧，搞得他浑身发热。Marco想，又或许是那通电话带来的火，听着Lewy被那个波兰门将粗暴地蹂躏着。那是他期待在今天得到的东西啊，可是看起来他今儿只有空手而归了。哼，谁说他就不能自己找点乐子呢？  
慢吞吞地，他的手挑逗般地溜到了短裤上——他穿了条非常短的短裤，本来是为他和Mats的夜晚活动而准备的，但显然那不会发生了——他把自己的手想象成是Mats的。沿着他的内裤游走，来到了裆间，那里还没有挺起小帐篷，刺激还没够。他摸上了自己的阴茎，手指隔着布料轻轻地挤按着。感觉很好，但是还不够。他想象着Mats那修长的手指会对自己做什么，太气色了。他敢打赌那些手指在另一个地方肯定也能发挥出色。  
他的右手继续挤按着，而左手缓缓滑到背后，滑到臀缝间，找到自己的入口。他没想直接塞根手指进去，而是先逗弄着自己，在穴口边逡巡着，绕着它划圈。Marco呻吟出声。他的体温已经相当高了，要是这还不够的话，他努力去想象很多事情——那些可以让他高潮的感觉。  
太过沉浸在自己的幻想里，Marco没有意识到门被打开了，某人看见了他现在这副样子。听见咳嗽声，Marco眼睛睁大了，然后他就看见那个该死的中卫正一脸笑意地注视着他。  
“继续。”Mats开口，摆摆头来保证Marco继续。  
Marco回以得意的笑容。他能感受到Mats炽烈的注视，仿佛那双棕色的眼睛就可以把他剥光一样。他瞥了眼Mats，那人斜倚在门上，双手交叉，面无表情。Marco已经迫不及待地想知道待会儿他能怎么改变这张脸，让Mats难以自控，变身虐待狂——Marco知道他能做到的。  
不再耍任何花招，他塞了一根手指进去，然后深吸了一口气。很紧，他没有加任何润滑，但Marco需要更多，于是很快第二根、第三根手指都加入进去，在里面持续地抽插着。Marco致力于寻找那甜蜜的一点，忽视了自己不是一个人的事实。事实上，Mats正在看着他，并且能随时加入进来（Marco知道这会发生的，但不会在他打完飞机之后）。真是太热辣了，淫靡得过分。  
没有冷落他的阴茎，Marco用和左手相同的节奏撸动着它。足够的刺激使他临近了边缘——“哦，啊，啊！”他在内裤里射了出来。他能感觉到那儿湿漉漉一片，想着明天要怎么跟Mesut解释。  
自慰完的Marco深深地吸了一口气，让三根手指从体内滑了出来，右手则垂在身侧。他注意到床动了，因为那个人。他依然阖着眼，默许了Mats到他身上来，可能是跨跪在他身体两侧。  
“真美。”Mats轻声说，抚摩他的脸颊。他缓缓睁开眼睛，正对上Mats的脸，满怀爱意。Marco在这样的爱抚下舒服地嘤咛了一会儿，忽然意识到他应该生气才对。  
他怒瞪着Mats。“玩的很开心吧？”  
一开始，Mats对Marco突然的态度转变很惊讶，不过随即就坏笑起来。“是啊，Chris可真棒，非常棒。”  
“那我不明白你为什么还要在这儿浪费时间，请允许我引用你的原话‘他可真棒’。还有，他才是你的室友。”Marco的脑海里忽然一个闪念。“等等，你是怎么进来的？”  
“Mesut把他的钥匙给我啦，因为他要和Sami在外面过夜吧，我想。”Mats从牛仔裤口袋里掏出门卡晃了晃。Marco嘟囔了几句。Mats偷笑起来，继续道：“以及，我为什么现在该和Christoph在一起呢，我专属的小荡妇正在等着我呢。”  
“才不是你的小荡妇。”Marco嘘道，尽管他很确定Mats的话里带了某种暗示。他倒要看看Mats要做什么。Mats已经走到了床边，挨着Marco的大腿坐下。Marco才注意到他拿了一个黑塑料袋。那人好像在袋子里翻找着什么，而当他拿出来时，Marco怔住了。看着Mats手里的东西，他的下巴都快掉下来了。他看向Mats，眼睛眨啊眨，确认这不是幻觉。  
看到Marco的反应，Mats微微一笑。“啊，Manu和Chris之间发生了点什么，我想，所以那孩子来向我求助了，你懂的，指导。他拜托了我一番，我们就一起去成人用品店了。店主承诺会对这事儿守口如瓶的。”  
”怎——怎么会？“  
”啊哈，要知道我们的队长也是那里的常客了。“Mats眨眨眼。  
”那只兔子。“Marco摇摇头，”然后呢？“  
很清楚Marco是一定要他解释到底了，Mats叹了口气。“然后我就帮Chris找合适的玩具了啊，不想让他第一次就玩得太过火了。”  
“你让Manu帮他不就好了。”  
“啊，事实上，是Chris认为Manu已经对他失去兴趣了，所以想做点什么来补救一下。他看到海报的时候——你知道是哪张海报——就过来求我了。还有，如果他自己去向使用对象求助不是很诡异吗？Chris还想把这作为一份生日礼物呢，于是就……”  
“就算如此，那也不一定要是你啊。你们两个不知道一起拍了多少自拍了，更别提——”  
“Marco，”Mats声音坚定起来，Marco咽了咽口水。他并不想搞得像个爱嫉妒的男友，但他真的不想Mats和Christoph在一起。“这只是因为我欠Chris一个情啊，嘿，如果不是他，我都不确定我们能不能成呢。能帮到他，还有那些自拍，也挺好的嘛。哎呀，只是说我们都希望从另一个人那里得到相同的反应呢。”Mats冲他挤挤眼。  
Marco眨了一下眼，又一下，再一下，笑了。”你这鬼鬼祟祟的混蛋。“他掐了掐Mats的脸颊。”要是Chris一整天不能走路，我就知道谁是罪魁祸首了。“  
“噢，不过他不会是唯一的那个，你知道。”Mats的话带上了调戏的尾音，而Marco努力让自己不要显露出脸红。“所以，我在那里找到了这个，然后想起了你，我的小荡妇，那么饥渴，而且已经在想我了。”Mats凑得更近了，把拿来的东西放在Marco肚子上。“是想我了吗？”他耳语，嗓音低哑，“想要我的家伙干进你的小逼吗？你知道你会喜欢的，不被我碰就射出来，仅仅靠被我的手揉捏乳头，小逼被我狠干，最后被我射满，对吗？”  
身体因为这样的想法微微颤栗起来，Marco咬紧了嘴唇。他想要这个，想要Mats，但他不会让那个人轻易得逞，因为他才不会就这么屈服呢。“不，”Marco竭力控制住欲望，开口道。  
“不？”Mats松开他，挑高眉毛笑了。“我以为是某人想要玩点粗暴的呢？”他的手神不知鬼不觉地摸上了Marco布料下的阴茎，那里还湿着。“或者，某人只是想欲擒故纵呢，嗯？”  
Marco没有回答，因为他还深陷在那些愉悦的幻想中，与Mats的手，气息，以及注视。“戴上它。”他的目光移向Mats，而后移向自己的肚子。Mats用的是确定无疑的语调。这是一个命令，而且不容置疑。他咽了咽口水，慢慢拿起那东西。慢慢打量着他手上的项圈。是的，Mats刚给他买了一个项圈，并格外地强调这个东西；如果Marco说他不激动，那就是在说谎了。这只是一个朴素的项圈，不过是皮革材质的，Marco发现它戴着很舒服。平平无奇，毫无装饰，只是一个简单的黑色项圈。  
回望着Mats那双正饥渴地注视他的眼睛，Marco慢慢解开了项圈，戴了上去。皮革触到脖子的瞬间，他呻吟出声。他感到了另一只手在帮助他戴上项圈。“让我来为我的乖女孩戴上。”Marco任他摆布着，甚至无法猜透他现在的想法。  
穿戴完毕，Marco都不敢相信戴上那个项圈会这么舒适。他妈的，即使只是一个“他正戴着一个项圈”的想法都让他的阴茎再度性致勃勃起来。“那么，就这样了。”Mats说，目光锁定在Marco身上；而小金毛知道他可以信任Mats，信任他的男朋友。“每当我为你戴上这个的时候，你就要进入角色，毫无异议地服从我的命令。你可以稍稍反抗一下，但如果过分了，我会惩罚你，不会是你喜欢的那种，我保证。”Mats得意地笑了。“但是，唉，要记住，如果太过头了，你知道该怎么做，对吧？”  
Marco点点头。在Mats身上掐两下以及他的安全词，他想要说话，但他只能张开嘴，咽了咽口水。Mats看起来对此很满意。“很好。”年长者爱抚着他的脸颊，Marco再次发出了宛如一只猫咪的咕噜声。“现在，做一个乖顺的奴隶，满足你的主人，你会吗？”看到Marco点头，Mats继续道。“那就脱衣服吧。”  
他从床上站起来，给小金毛留出空间，而Marco从没有这么慢地脱过衣服。Marco享受慢慢撩拨主人的感觉——那个人正热切地注视着他，他相信Mats一定有很好的自制力，要么这个男人就是个虐待成性的支配者。他用了很长时间才脱掉了短裤，比以往任何时候都慢，慢到有时间抚过大腿的每一寸皮肤，与内裤上他自己精液留下的白色黏痕。空调的风吹在他身上，但Marco并没有感到寒冷，相反他觉得热极了。Mats那仿佛能把他扒光的眼神对他半硬的阴茎毫无帮助。  
Mats也在慢慢欣赏着眼前的美景。这当然不是他第一次看到Marco赤身裸体的样子。该死的，他们早已爱抚和做过那么多次，但没有一次能与现在相比。一个顺从与光裸的Marco，只保留了脖子上的黑色项圈，在床上等待着Mats的命令。Mats知道他选对了颜色。黑色与Marco苍白柔滑的皮肤形成了鲜明的对比。  
“Master？”当Marco这么叫他的时候，Mats呻吟起来。他只想朝小金毛扑过去，就那样狠狠干他，但那就不够有趣了，对么？  
“我说了你能说话了吗？”回到他的角色，他锐利的目光瞪向Marco。Marco摇摇头，垂下了脑袋。“那你为什么违背我，嗯？”他走得更近了，抬起Marco的下巴。他能看见这双眼睛里的情欲，而Mats可不会辜负这个。“但是看在你是新手，而且刚才是个乖女孩的份上，我会原谅你。”  
没有从Marco那里得到回应，Mats挑起了眉。“你该对这说什么？”  
“谢——谢谢您，master。”  
“叫sir就够了。”Mats暗笑。“Master太长了，虽然它的确够热辣。明白了吗？”  
“是，sir。”  
“现在，过来吸我。”Marco急切地点头，用双手去解拉链，但还没成功就被Mats阻止了。“用你的嘴，小婊子。我知道嘴可不是一无是处的，嗯？”  
操，太辣了，Marco想。Mats命令他的方式，炽烈的注视，支配者的那一面。他用牙齿咬住了拉链，努力地拉下来。他的脸蛋摩擦着Mats布料下的阴茎。他的嘴接下来抓住了纽扣，巧妙地运用舌头和牙齿的组合成功地解开了它。咬住裤子的边缘，Marco把它连同内裤一起拽了下来，将阴茎释放出来。  
他看过Mats的阴茎很多次，但每次都像是第一次看到面前这么巨大的家伙一样。他咧嘴笑了，为知道自己是使眼前这根鸡巴半勃的原因而高兴。他用脸颊蹭蹭那根阴茎，感觉温暖在他体内扩散。“我知道你爱它在你任何一个小洞里，但它可不会就这么满足你的，明白吗？所以为什么不做一个乖女孩，去做你该做的呢？”犹犹豫豫——对小金毛来说是多么大的动作啊——Marco碰了碰阴茎的顶端，而后就感到被从后面狠狠一推。他所知道的下一件事，就是一下子吞进了这根鸡巴。  
“不要用手。”于是他完全按指示做了。他微微挪了挪脸庞，找准了位置——对像个孩子吮吸棒棒糖一样吸鸡巴这件事，Marco从让人失望。好吧，如果有种看上去和尝起来都和小Mats差不多的棒棒糖，Marco肯定是第一个去买的。他能听见Mats因为快感发出的呻吟，他非常、非常为自己正在做的事而骄傲。他闭上眼，把嘴张得更大来做深喉。  
当Mats用力向上抽送，凶狠地摩擦着他的喉咙时Marco轻轻咳嗽起来。这有点难受但也没到那种程度，还在Marco的接受范围内——说实话，他还挺喜欢的。Mats的右手抓住了他的头发，但没有拉扯或推搡，只停在那里。左手则放在Marco肩上，帮小金毛保持平衡。Marco不断吮吸着，制造出充满整个房间的唯一声响。他们肌肤相抵。  
“操！我还从不知道你能吸得这么好，真想知道你这张罪恶的小嘴装过多少鸡巴。恐怕有很多。也许你——嗯啊——一次不只服侍一根，而是两根吧。”Mats低头看向已经睁开了眼睛的Marco。“你喜欢的，是吗？”Mats咧嘴笑了，再次把Marco的头推开。“我知道你喜欢的。操，你喜欢那个，嘴里含着一根鸡巴，手上还撸着另一根，一次服务两个人。也许是三个人。我们可不能让你另一只手空着，对吗？”  
边吮吸边呻吟着，Marco无法不去想这有多诱人。他把自己放到那个情景中。跪在Mats面前，吸吮着；而他的两只手套弄着另外两根鸡巴——某些面孔浮现在他的脑海。“我知道——也许我们应该邀请Christoph，你说呢？他会困惑不解，但他会喜欢的。哦对，再快点婊子！也许我们还能让Manu再加进来。我们玩一场4P，就在这个房间里，或者以后来。是的，就吸那儿，小妞儿。”  
Mats扫了眼Marco的阴茎，得意地笑了。那东西现在已经完全硬了，等待着释放。他能看到那里已经有前液了。只要轻轻的一下撸动，Mats敢发誓Marco就能那么射出来。但是，不，还不到时候。他必须先射出来，而这也快了，Mats能感觉到。  
“停下。”Mats命令。不情愿地，伴着一声呜咽，Marco停下了吮吸。随着“啵”的一声，他退了出来。天哪，真他妈气色。他睁着一双狗狗眼望着Mats，等待着。“我想射在你的脸上，张开嘴，你想要这个，对不对？想要尝尝我的精液，让它弄脏你的小脸蛋？”  
Mats已经迫不及待看Marco的反应了，飞快地套弄着自己的阴茎。很快他射到了Marco脸上，还有嘴里。白浊覆上了Marco的眼睛，鼻子，还有一些溅到了床上，和Marco的大腿上。Marco舔去了唇上的剩余的精液。不久，他感到一双温暖的手抚摩着他的脸，把精液像乳霜一样在他脸上涂抹开来。“真漂亮，真可爱，还有，真淫荡。”Mats低笑。  
他俯身去捉那黏乎乎的唇，舌头舔弄着那唇周围，品尝他自己的味道，然后强迫Marco再咽下去。看见小金毛有那么点抗拒，Mats伸手掐了掐那人暴露在外的两粒乳头。当Marco张开嘴呻吟时，Mats就把舌头滑了进去，在那里，他再一次品尝着那个他爱的小洞。因为另一个小洞在下头，而那正是Mats接下来的目标。  
“背朝下躺下。”Marco照做了。  
他尤其期待地看着Mats，他的主人异常缓慢地脱下衣服，很清楚Marco的目光正扫过那具希腊雕塑般的躯体。“等不及了，忍够了，嗯？”Mats调戏道。他的双手分别按上了Marco的身体两侧，完全捉住了他身下的青年。他倾身离Marco更近了些，咧嘴一笑，然后慢慢去往那个他已迫不及待想要占有的小洞。  
“嗯啊！”Marco想喊，但还记得Mats给他的命令，他咬着嘴唇，努力不发出声音。  
Mats知道，但他无视了，继续着他在那儿的活计。他舔弄着小洞的外缘，双手把Marco的腿完全分开。这并不必要，因为小金毛很乐意把他的大腿张得更开。他喜欢的是Marco努力闭上嘴的样子，即使他知道如果那声音发出来会有多美妙。但是，好吧，他可以留给下一次对不对？  
Marco需要释放。他的阴茎是那么肿胀，他需要去触摸自己，因为Mats的挑逗还不够。要是那条舌头——  
“啊——！”一样东西进入他的体内，从大小来看并不是舌头，而是手指，他还觉得是两根，希望自己没猜对。没过多久，又一样温暖的东西进入了他，极富技巧地在他的小洞里游走。不知不觉中，他向上挺动着臀部，他知道Mats正在为这个动作而偷笑，但他不能自控。他是那么需要这个。只要再多一点点。  
“如果你射了，我就会停下。”操，那个混蛋虐待狂。Marco努力平静下来，有节奏地呼吸着，不让自己就这么射出来。这可不简单，如果你看见他的老二红成什么样的话。它随时都可能爆发，但他不能接受自己就这么射出来。  
他不再想这些，让自己享受快感，同时也控制着自己。这可不简单。每当他觉得要射的时候，就看向远处，天花板，窗户，等等等等，来忘记就在他双腿间，被每个人叫做“性感之神”的男人，正在开拓着他的穴口。天呐。然后两根手指加到了三根，再是四根。Marco从不知道他能张得这么开。里面依然干燥，但值得庆幸的是Mats足够体贴地用了些精液来作为润滑剂。他希望Mats又快又狠又粗暴地干他，因为这种开拓——不管有多好，都太慢了，而且是种该死的撩拨。  
不同于Marco，Mats很享受自己正在做的事。他喜欢看到Marco脸上的受挫感，或者小金毛在他跟前的老二涨得有多红。他知道，只要在那儿轻轻一舔，Marco就会射出来，但不行，Mats不会允许那个发生的。他足够仁慈地让Marco在之前射出来，但他才是有决定权的那个，而他也只允许Marco在后穴被自己阴茎填满的时候达到高潮——那也正是他马上要做的。  
他的左手笨拙地去找之前在成人商店买回的润滑油。一只手迅速打开盖子，Mats在自己的阴茎上挤了足够的分量，一边继续着对Marco后穴的舔弄和抽插。他轻车熟路地做完了这些。Marco不知道等待他的会是什么，他边想着边傻笑起来。他瞥了一眼从黑色塑料袋里拿出的那个明晃晃的物体，想知道那到底是什么。  
Marco早该知道Mats不会去一次成人用品店只买一个项圈的。看在上帝的份上，他早该看到那是阴茎环的。他正努力阻止自己射出来时，感到有个冰凉的东西顺着他的阴茎滑了下去。睁开眼睛，他正对上那个阴茎环，和坏笑着撸动着自己的Mats。“既然我这么善良，我会帮你的，在你身上是不是很好看？”  
在Marco身上的确操蛋的不错，小金毛知道，但他更清楚如果Mats不允许，他就不能达到高潮。他可以用手解开那个环的，但再一次的，Mats开口阻止了他。不许射出来，不然他就会停下。从Mats半硬的鸡巴来看，Marco知道这是不可能的，但他还是舔了舔嘴唇，如果Mats希望他做小荡妇，那他就会做的。  
看到Marco脸上高潮被阻断的神态，Mats笑了。无需等待他的小荡妇眨眼睛或者意识到发生了什么事情，他把Marco的大腿拉开到膝盖碰到上半身的程度。小金毛的身体是那么柔韧，Mats对此点32个赞。舔了舔唇，看着那个发红的收缩的小洞，Mats不再浪费任何时间，一杆入洞。他还是等了一小会儿，直到Marco知道他在做什么。不管他有多想弄坏小金毛，也并不意味着他想弄伤他。  
相信Marco已经准备好了，Mats退了出来，惹出一声失望的呻吟。他暗笑，尽管已经被要求过了，他的小荡妇还是叫的这么响。而后Mats再一次推了进去，感受着包裹他老二的温暖。天哪，即使做过那么多准备，Marco依然紧死人。他再次挺入，试图找到那个能给Marco无数欢愉的点。当他找到了，Marco就会呻吟——或者喘叹。然而，他故意下一次就不碰那里，然后再次对准那儿顶弄。他这样做了，他爱看到他怎样把小金毛逼近边缘。  
Mats不去碰他的前列腺一定是他妈成心的，而Marco想为这狠揍他的队长。想象一下你这个瞬间被愉悦击中，而下一秒又是痛楚的样子吧。这些彼此矛盾的感受快让Marco疯掉了（但它仍然是种欢愉）。“啊——！”他的嘴被打开，口水流了出来，但他并不在乎。他还不能说话，但他的嘴在渴求着释放。他想要——需要——射出来。  
紧紧抓住床头板，Marco在Mats的冲击下平衡着自己。他试图让呼吸均匀些。  
“等不及要射了么，我想。”尽管如此，他脸上依旧挂着笑容。“你知道，我一直想在更衣室把你的球衣撕开。人人都爱你漂亮的身体，是的，他们爱。“Marco又逸出了一声呻吟。“然后我在那里宣告你的主权，每个人都会看着你是怎么吸我的大鸡巴的，看着你多想要我的大鸡巴插进你的小洞。他们会听见你乞求更多。妈的，他们连他们的妻子或伴侣都不会想起，我相信他们会排队来尝一尝你的滋味的。你想吗？“Marco没有回答，只是喘着粗气。  
Mats窃笑着继续下去。“我一直想这么做，当你去拥抱Mario的时候，操他的。当你跌坐在球场上，我希望你感到疼痛，想起我对这个小穴做过什么。“操，这么紧。又或者，我该在赛前用精液填满你，再塞上肛塞，这样你每走一步，都会看看你的屁股。人们会想知道为什么，但你——哦天哪——你会脸红，然后说没怎么。但我知道，我知道，你一直感觉满满当当，有我的精液在你里面。“  
Marco再也不能自持。快感已经过头了。他需要马上射出来。他伸出右手努力去够Mats，乞求高潮的允许。他几乎碰不到Mats，因为他的手腕早被紧紧按住了。  
“鉴于你是个小婊子，我们应该试试后入式。”Mats偷笑着，加快了速度。他的阴茎在摩擦中变硬，他很快就要到了。右手捏住Marco的手腕，左手摸向Marco的阴茎。慢慢地，他解开了那个环，而Marco就那么射了出来。又两下抽插后Mats也达到了高潮，全数射进了Marco里面。  
深呼吸后，他俯下身来——Marco的腿已经在床上躺平——草草地亲了亲Marco，一面把项圈解下来。“乖女孩儿。”他低声说。Marco冲他微微一笑，而他也回以笑容。不久，小金毛就昏睡过去了，而Mats慢慢把他放平。他拔出了阴茎，少许精液从Marco的后穴里滴落出来。非常情色的一幕，他需要补充，而如果他没有那么精疲力尽，他可能还会去舔洞口边缘。但他累了，而Marco也早已睡着了，而在他们黏乎乎地醒过来之前他需要去给他俩做一些清理工作，这有着同样的诱惑力。  
轻柔地爱抚着Marco的额头，他在那儿轻轻一啄。“好好睡一觉吧我的小公主，你今天做得很好，应该得到奖励。”他低语道。


End file.
